The Eyes
by xounicornxing
Summary: Pernah merasakan ketika manik yang ada dalam dirimu tak hanya kau yang memilikinya? Pernah tidak merasakan ketika sudut pandang duniamu ternyata dapat dilihat orang lainnya? Awalnya aku tak pernah merasakannya, namun setelahnya, aku tahu rasanya. Sepasang mata, sepasang manik, sepasang netra It's Sulay!


Pernah merasakan ketika manik yang ada dalam dirimu tak hanya kau yang memilikinya? Pernah tidak merasakan ketika sudut pandang duniamu ternyata dapat dilihat orang lainnya? Awalnya aku tak pernah merasakannya, namun setelahnya, aku tahu rasanya.

Sepasang mata, sepasang manik, sepasang netra

.

 **xounicornxing present**

 **The Eyes**

 **.**

 **Sulay ; yaoi ; romance lil bit fantasy**

.

 _Sepasang mata, sepasang manik, sepasang netra_

 _Satu benda penuh fungsi penuh arti_

 _Begitu aku melihat hidup ini, benar juga kasih, tak selamanya manik ini indah_

 _Begitu aku melihat hidupmu, benar juga kasih, hidup memang tak mudah_

 _Kusalurkan sepasang manik ini untuk insan yang lain_

 _Harap-harap agar dapat sampai ke orang yang tepat_

 _Kusampaikan salam rindu dari manik ini, kasih, manik kita akan bertemu kembali_

 _Meski bukan aku yang jadi_

.

.

.

 **Happy reading!**

Suara-suara itu sempat terdengar di telinganya tentu saja, bius belum terlalu terasa pada awalnya. Maniknya masih saja hitam seperti sedia kala. Hidupnya masih saja gelap seperti biasanya. Namun kini ia dapat menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ada secerca harapan dalam dirinya untuk melihat warna dunia, inginnya begitu. Meski tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya nampak terasa dingin, ditambah suara-suara para dokter dan perawat yang ada di sana membuatnya semakin berdebar menanti ini semua.

"Dok, bius telah siap, peralatan lainnya telah siap juga,"

"Siapkan pendonor kalau begitu," setelahnya ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki bersepatu pantofel apabila ia diperbolehkan menebak. Entah siapa itu, entah dokter, perawat, atau justru malaikat pencabut nyawa, namun yang jelas nyaris saja ia terlonjak ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggiran tempatnya berbaring. Ada suara deheman, dan bisa ditebak bahwa itu suara si dokter tadi.

"Baik, Saudara Yixing? Apakah Anda siap untuk menjalani operasi ini?" sang dokter bertanya seakan dirinya ragu sekali hendak melihat dunia _. 'Bahkan rasanya sudah tak sabar untuk segera menggunakan mata itu kembali, Dok,'_ inginnya Yixing berkata demikian, namun yang diucapkan hanyalah sepotong kata penuh makna yang mampu menjawab keantusiasannya,

"Siap," ucapnya mantap. Si dokter menghela napasnya, kemudian berucap kembali, "Saya akan membius total Anda, efeknya akan bekerja beberapa detik setelah−

Belum sampai sang dokter menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda berdarah Cina itu telah terlelap dalam pengaruh obat. Yixing terlelap begitu dalam, meski selama itu juga ia tak melihat apapun, namun pemuda itu tahu, ada kebahagiaan di ujung sana. Ada lorong penuh warna di ujung sana.

.

.

.

Hati Yixing berdebar menanti hari ini, namun semuanya terbayar dengan apa yang didapatkannya. Maniknya terbuka lebar, menatap satu per satu orang yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka seakan berteriak di depan mukanya, _'Yixing ayo tebak aku siapa?'_ padahal kan Yixing hanya meninggalkan penglihatan ini selama beberapa tahun. Hidupnya yang penuh dengan kegelapan kini kembali berwarna. Ah, sudah berapa lama ya ia tak merasakan hal ini? Cukup lama, sangat lama.

"Mama sangat senang kamu bisa melihat lagi, Xing," ibunya memeluknya, manik Yixing tertuju pada sang ibu. Ah, Mamanya ini sudah begitu berjasa saat hidupnya gelap gulita. Bahkan ibunya inilah yang mengajarkannya untuk menajamkan pendengaran ketika matanya tak dapat digunakan. Nyaris saja di hari pertama ini ia menitikkan air matanya. _'Ayo semangat, Xing! Jangan menangis di hari pertamamu,'_ hatinya bergemuruh penuh semangat, air mata itu kembali mengering, tergantikan oleh senyum dengan lesung pipi yang terbit setelahnya.

"Yixing lebih senang, Mama. Terima kasih sudah menjaga dan merawat Yixing ketika masih buta," bukannya menjawab, sang ibu justru lebih memilih untuk memeluk erat putranya. Sedangkan sang ayah yang berada di samping kirinya menepuk kepalanya kemudian mengusaknya pelan. Yixing tahu ayahnya jarang berbicara, Yixing juga tahu ayahnya yang paling kecewa tentang Yixing yang kehilangan penglihatannya. Namun Yixing paling tahu, ayahnya tak akan membiarkan anaknya merenung dalam gelapnya hidup. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan kekecewaan, Tuan Zhang mencoba mencari semampunya untuk donor mata putranya, berakhir bahagia kisah perjuangannya, kini putranya dapat kembali melihat seperti sedia kala. Tepukan kepala tadi seakan memberinya semangat, memberinya keyakinan bahwa sang ayah kembali percaya kepadanya.

"Yixingie! Akhirnya kamu bisa melihat kembali," manik Yixing kembali beralih fokus, kini menatap pemuda bermanik rusa dengan wajah yang kelewat menggemaskan. Ah, Luhan memang sudah menjadi saudara paling setia di dunia ini. Bahkan sebelum dirinya buta, ketika dirinya buta, dan setelah kebutaannya berakhir. Luhan si pemuda dengan manik rusa yang menggemaskan. Yixing tersenyum, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba maniknya menangkap dirinya tak berada di rumah sakit kembali.

Ada televisi dengan layar amat sangat lebar di depannya dengan nuansa rumah cukup mewah, Yixing hendak berteriak namun justru tercekat. Tak ada sepatah suarapun keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya terdengar suara isakan dari mulut seorang pria, Yixing dapat menebak dengan tepat karena pendengarannya tak bisa diragukan lagi. Belumlah selesai terkejutnya, manik pemuda itu semakin membulat ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba berdiri dan beranjak pergi _. 'Apa-apaan ini?!'_ tubuhnya berontak, namun tak bereaksi apapun, justru dirinya yang entah dimana siapa dan di dalam apa ini semakin berjalan, menuju sebuah kamar, membukanya perlahan dengan amat tak bertenaga. Tubuh ini menuju sebuah cermin, tepat ketika cermin itu terpantul kemudian membiaskan cahaya, yang ada bukanlah pantulan dirinya, bukan juga wajahnya. Ada seorang pemuda lainnya, tak dikenal namun entah kenapa justru cermin itu memantulkan wajah pemuda asing itu. Alis Yixing mengerut dalam, ' _Di dalam tubuh siapa aku ini?'_

Yixing sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak berteriak,"Gyaah!"

"Xing? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang mengganggumu? Kau tadi melamun," manik Yixing kembali berputar, tertuju pada suara yang memanggilnya. Hendak melotot namun ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang mengerut bingung, pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya. Maniknya menangkap dirinya masih di rumah sakit, dengan obat-obatan berbau menyengat, dengan Luhan di sampingnya. Namun penglihatan tadi itu apa? Apa sekarang Yixing bisa melamun hingga sejauh itu? Hingga berangan menjadi orang lain kemudian kembali ke rumah sakit lagi? Apa karena ini efek sepasang mata barunya?

"Xing? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya memastikan. Yixing menoleh sebentar, setelahnya tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ge. Oh, iya mana Papa dan Mama?"

"Mereka keluar sebentar, mengurusi sesuatu mungkin, biasanya juga mereka akan pergi pukul segini kan?" Luhan menunjuk jam dinding di ujung ruangan, Yixing mengangkat bahunya tanda mana dia tahu tentang pukul berapa kepergian orang tuanya biasanya untuk bekerja. "Pukul segini mereka bekerja, Xing. Hari ini aku bisa menemanimu, tapi tidak besok, aku harus kembali ke Beijing. Jadi kira-kira mulai pukul segini kau akan sendirian,"

Yixing mendengus, dia pikir pasca mendapatkan mata kembali dirinya akan dengan mudahnya keluar dari rumah sakit, nyatanya masih haruslah ia berada di sini untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. "Kapan aku bisa pulang, ge.." pemuda itu merajuk, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Yang diajak bicara justru berdecak keras kemudian mencubit pipi Yixing penuh tenaga, hingga ia memekik keras.

"Jangan kau pikir setelah mendapat donor akan langsung keluar rumah sakit, pabbo! Tentu dokter akan mengawasi dirimu dan manikmu ini. Omong-omong selamat ya, Xing. Aku mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi, kurasa mata itu cocok denganmu," Luhan berucap panjang lebar. Meski disertai ucapan selamatpun, pemuda bermanik rusa itu tak berkeinginan untuk sekedar melepaskan cubitan pada pipi Yixing. Sedangkan yang dicubit hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk tanpa kuasa.

Yixing sadar kini hidupnya berubah, menjadi lebih berwarna dan indah seperti dahulu kala. Masih teramat yakin bahwa dirinya akan menjadi lebih baik kedepannya, namun entah mengapa, ada secerca perasaan aneh ketika manik ini dikatakan cocok untuknya. Bukankah itu hal yang baik jika manik ini cocok untuk dirinya? Lantas, mengapa kini Yixing kembali pada penglihatan yang sempat membuatnya terkejut tadi?

Bahkan kini lebih parah dari sekedar melamunkan orang yang hendak ke kamarnya. Yixing ingin benar-benar menjerit saat ini, tentu dirinya masih waras untuk tidak melamunkan orang yang hendak mandi! Apa-apaan ini? Tubuh siapa ini sebenarnya yang dilamunkan olehnya? Bahkan tubuh ini telah menanggalkan celananya!

Detik itu Yixing sadar, ini bukanlah sebuah lamunan, ini benar-benar sebuah penglihatan!

Namun masalah utamanya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari penglihatan ini? Lelaki entah siapa ini yang menjadi penglihatannya kini mulai menghidupkan showernya dan Yixing tak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar memejamkan maniknya. Shit, Yiixng jadi melihat semuanya kan?!

.

.

.

"Mengapa dia melakukan hal yang cabul begitu? Dia tidak sadar apa kalau aku melihatnya? Ini bukan lamunanku! Lagipula mengapa setelah aku bisa melihat tiba-tiba ada penglihatan seperti itu? Tsk, apa ini hukuman Tuhan terhadap orang yang mengambil mata orang lain?"

Hari masih pagi, kali ini memang Yixing sendirian. Belumlah dirinya diperbolehkan keluar barang sebentar dari rumah sakit. Mungkin pihak rumah sakitnya telah waspada dan tahu bahwa keluar sebentar akan menjadi selamanya jika Yixing yang melakukannya. Maka dari itu Yixing lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya saja dan berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah sakit. Beruntunglah Yixing diperbolehkan melakukan hal itu. Justru sang dokter mendukung kegiatannya, mungkin sekaligus untuk mengadaptasikan matanya agar lebih nyaman bersamanya. Tentu pemuda yang mudah bosan ini tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, berjalan-jalan di taman bersama beberapa pasien lainnya juga cukup menyenangkan kok, meskipun lama-lama terasa membosankan.

Sejenak Yixing termenung dan berjalan keluar dari taman, mengitari koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali bertemu dengan perawat atau wanita yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya, hendak menyapa namun entah mengapa tak bisa, tubuhnya tak bergerak, lagipula perawat tadi juga sepertinya tak mengenalinya. Manelusuri koridor rumah sakit, Yixing sangat hapal meski baru sekali keluar dari kamar bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya haruslah berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan.

Namun nyatanya yang terjadi adalah Yixing yang berbelok ke koridor sebelah kiri. Dahi Yixing mengerut dalam, dia tahu betul dia harusnya berbelok ke kanan, namun ini mengapa−

Oh astaga! Dia mengalami penglihatan kembali?! Dan kini di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya? Apa Yixing dapat dirasuki arwah? Atau Yixing memasuki alam dunia lain dari rumah sakit ini? Tiba-tiba rasanya merinding sekali. Peluh dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya jika saja Yixing bisa merasakan dahinya sendiri, kini tubuh ini –entah tubuh siapa- berdiri tepat di depan ruang mayat, menghampiri petugas di depannya.

"Apakah jenazah bernama Irene masih di sini? Atau sudah diambil oleh pihak keluarga?" itu bukan suara Yixing! Yixing berani bersumpah ini tak akan pernah menjadi suara Yixing. Untuk apa tubuh ini bertanya tentang Irene Irene itu? Ada apa dengan Irene? Siapa itu Irene?

Nyaris Yixing menolak dan berteriak tidak namun mana bisa hal itu terucap. Justru sang petugas mengangguk tanda jenazah bernama Irene masih ada di sini. Sembari membawa data yang diperlukan untuk si jenazah, si petugas mengantarkan tubuh ini ke kamar mayat. Jikalau Yixing datang kemari dengan tubuhnya sendiri, baru sampai pada pintu depan ini, ia telah pergi lari menjauh tak peduli akan menabrak apapun. Mungkin inilah salah satu keuntungan orang buta, tak akan melihat hal yang menyedihkan bahkan menakutkan, mayat salah satunya. Sosok yang dapat menyedihkan bagi segelintir orang, juga bisa menjadi sosok yang menakutkan bagi segelintir orang.

Mereka berhenti tepat pada jasad seorang wanita dengan surai panjang dan wajah yang cantik. Jika ditaksir, usianya tak jauh beda dari Yixing sekarang. Sungguh disayangkan wanita yang cantik sepertinya meninggal dalam usia muda. Yixing dapat membayangkan jenazah wanita ini jika saat hidup dahulu, pasti begitu banyak yang menyukainya.

"Ini adalah catatan medis dari jenazah Nona Irene, Tuan," si petugas memberikan sebuah data kepada tubuh ini. Manik Yixing tertuju pada data itu.

 _Irene, 25 tahun,_

 _Rekam medis :_

 _Meninggal pasca kecelakaan_

 _Rrusuknya patah ke dalam, organ vitalnya mengalami kerusakan_

 _Koma selama tiga hari_

 _Organ vital yang hilang/kurang/didonorkan : Mata ( 2 buah)_

 _Resipien organ : Zhang Yixing_

' _A-apa?!_ ' tenggorokan Yixing mengering, ada jeda yang seakan tercekat dalam dirinya. Tubunya maupun batinnya mulai bergetar. Jadi wanita ini yang mendonorkan mata ini untuknya? Wanita ini yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia.

"Ah, jadi matanya didonorkan?" entah siapa pemilik tubuh ini, namun ia bertanya demikian. Si petugas mengangguk, "Iya, Tuan, saya dengar Nona Irene sendiri berpesan agar matanya didonorkan, agar matanya tetap hidup, agar matanya tetap mendapatkan pemandangan dunia, agar matanya tetap dapat mengalami penglihatan,"

' _Penglihatan?'_ Yixing semakin tercekat, apa karena mata inilah dirinya mengalami hal aneh selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir? Apa karena mata ini juga ia dapat melihat semua ini?

"Ah, benar, dia juga pernah berkata demikian terhadap saya. Irene memiliki mata yang cantik, dan sudah seharusnya dia berbagi akan fungsi mata ini kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Pasti itu yang membuatnya berkeinginan mendonorkannya," kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, namun entah mengapa justru jiwanya tak ingin mengangguk. Yixing sangat berterima kasih kepada Irene dan donornya, namun rasa takut dalam dirinya terlalu mendominasi. Kuat-kuat digelengkan kepalanya, meski tubuh ini tak menggeleng juga.

"Tidak.. tidak, aku tidak akan mengalami penglihatan begini, kan?!" geram Yixing penuh rasa frustasi.

"Penglihatan apa, Tuan? Ah, maaf mengganggu tapi sudah waktunya Anda makan siang, saya mencari Anda tadi, ternyata di taman ini. Mari kembali ke kamar," suara ini suara perawat yang sering menengoknya ke kamar, bukan? Yixing mengerjabkan matanya, benar juga, dirinya sekarang ada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Menoleh sebentar, kali ini Yixing berbicara tanpa senyum, masih terngiang penglihatan tadi itu apa maksudnya?

Hingga pada saat menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, Yixing berbelok ke kanan, seperti yang harusnya dilakukan. Perasaan lega mulai terasa dalam hati. Yixing ada pada dirinya sendiri. Siang itu Yixing memakan makanannya sampai habis, berharap setelahnya ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan bangun tanpa adanya penglihatan itu kembali.

Yixing harap begitu. Jika memang Irene adalah pendonor matanya, Yixing sangat berterima kasih kepada wanita itu, mungkin kapan-kapan nanti ia harus mengunjungi pemakaman wanita itu dan berterima kasih. Namun tentang penglihatan ini..

"Entahlah.. apa yang menyebabkanku bisa melihat ini semua?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **15/02/2017**

 **xounicornxing**

Ah, haloo! Sudah sekian lama nggak publish atau setidaknya update cerita. Entah mengapa mau mencoba di genre mana saja selalu jatuhnya di situs ini juga hiks hiks, terharu aku. Kali ini mau mencoba publish cerita di fandom ini hehe yang isinya justru lebih khusus ya dari pada screenplays?

Mungkin cerita ini nggak seperti yang menjadi ekspektasi kalian, mungkin saya harus kembali berlatih lebih giat lagi untuk menulis, jadi..

Mohon dukungannya untuk penulis baru ini hehe /bow/


End file.
